


Short Metall/u/rgy story

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [8]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Human/robot romance, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt UxTc fic, originally posted on Pastebin by some anon.</p><p>Reposting it here for posterity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Metall/u/rgy story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ni Oxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ni+Oxx).



Uranium was a doctor. A physician, to be exact. She was different from most physicians, in that her interest was not so much in healing the human body as replicating it. She worked as the head of one of the special laboratories in the nation’s top university, assisted by a select few graduate students and her now-large entourage of gynoids. Technetium was the first gynoid that Dr. Uranium had created, back when few were convinced of the value of humanlike robots, even among her academic peers. At first, she was a proof of concept, to show that humanlike robots were possible. But she quickly became important to Uranium. 

Technetium was much less realistic than the later generations of gynoids that she had helped Uranium to create, such as the very recently completed Flerovium and Livermorium, who were almost indistinguishable from humans. Technetium had a human body shape and facial features, but unlike her younger sisters, her skeleton was steel, her eyes were cameras, and her voice box was an electronic synthesizer. Her outer body panels, which served as her skin, were made of stainless steel with brass accents, which Uranium made a big fuss over polishing regularly. Though Technetium’s facial features, such as her eyebrows, eyelids, and lips were themselves rigid, they could be moved in many directions by a complicated arrangement of servo motors. This meant that she could produce a surprisingly large variety of expressions for someone with a metal face. Though she sometimes had trouble deciding when to use those expressions when she was in the company of people other than Uranium.  
Since Uranium had built Technetium, they had been together at almost all times. They worked in the lab together during the day, and Uranium took Technetium home at night to recharge her batteries. Technetium cooked Uranium’s dinners and recharged herself in an armchair next to Uranium’s bed. In the mornings, Technetium would finish recharging, polish her body panels, begin cooking Uranium’s breakfast, then wake Uranium up. Uranium would eat breakfast, say how good it was, then they’d go to the lab, and the cycle would repeat.

Today, Technetium was assisting Uranium with an experiment that would help them develop a new type of artificial muscle. If it worked the way they wanted it to. But Technetium had been distracted, wrestling with a problem since this morning.  
I don’t have the sophisticated wetware bio-brain that my younger sisters do. Rather, my brain is a digital computer. Computers use logic to operate.

“...ss...gl...cose...,” came a familiar voice. But Dr. U and I have been together for a very long time. “...pass me the glucose, if you please?” the voice came again. And based on recent analyses of my interactions with her, I can conclude with 99.977 percent certainty that I am feeling ‘love’ for Dr. U. “Techny?” said Uranium. But is it logical that I love Dr. U?

Technetium’s cameras focused, and met Uranium’s eyes. “Sorry, Dr. U, I was not paying attention to you.”

“Techny, you seem distracted,” said Uranium. “Are you feeling okay?”

Technetium paused. “My body is working perfectly, but I must report some strange activity in my consciousness processes.”

“Go on.”

“According to my analyses, it appears that I have fallen in love with you.”

Uranium carefully set her test tube in its rack and set down the tongs she had used to hold it. Uranium seldom showed emotion, but a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Techny, I love you, too.” She kissed Technetium’s cold metal lips.

Technetium hugged Uranium. “I am so glad that you’ve reciprocated my feelings, Dr. U.”

They did not notice that Flerovium and Livermorium had entered the room.

“Eeeeeeew!” screeched Flerovium, who had developed into quite the prankster. “Uranium and Technetium sittin’ in a tree - k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Eeeeeeew!” echoed Livermorium with her hands on her cheeks, who usually went along with whatever new prank or scheme her sister thought up.

“Go on, get out of here!” said Uranium, chasing the pair of young robots out of the room and locking the door behind them. Uranium could still hear the two pranksters yelling on the other side of the door for a few seconds.

“Hey, you two!” came Seaborgium’s authoritative voice from under the door, “Come here real quick.”

The other side of the door went ominously quiet.

Uranium returned to the bench and stood next to Technetium. She took Technetium’s metal hand in her nitrile-gloved hand. “We’ll talk more about this when we get home, alright?”

“Yes, Dr. U.”

“Now - glucose, please.”

“Yes, Dr. U,” Technetium said, eagerly passing the beaker of glucose solution she had prepared earlier to Uranium.


End file.
